ZeroXKaname with a twist ending
by Isane Naoko-kins
Summary: Zero and Kaname story...but you've been warned, it has a twist ending.


**ZeroXKaname. This story has a twist ending. (by Naoko ;3)**

Zero was walking down the long silent corridors. Tonight was one of the many nights he had to patrol with Yuki to make sure that no Day Class students were roaming around at night, and that the Night Class was behaving. He scoffed at the thought of those monsters. "Blood sucking monsters", Zero thought to himself. He continued to walk and as he did so he walked right past Kaname, a pureblood. Seeing him just made Zero sick to his stomach. Kaname raised his eyebrow as Zero averted his eyes and walked on hurridly. Sighing Kaname felt a little something, some what of a flutter in his stomach, as he took in Zero's scent as he walked past, and saw Zero's silvery hair falling into his beautiful lavender eyes. Kaname quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and walked on to class. During the whole class Kaname kept seeing flittering images of Zero in his mind. They weren't full images, just short, small ones, like his lavender eyes, silver hair...and one in particular Kaname liked a little too much...Zero's bare skin against Kaname's own bare skin. Kaname swallowed hard, and as soon as class was over hurried back to his dorm. Laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling Kaname found himself wondering what Zero was doing. The small thought of Zero brought back the images, once again, and Kaname tried to restrain himself but couldn't any longer. He gave into the deepest pleasures, that he could no longer restrain.

The next morning Zero woke and got dressed, moving swiftly out of his room before anyone else woke, and went to his, some what of a hiding place, the horse stable, where he lay, petting the horses. A sudden image emerged in his head and it was of Kaname. Zero's eyes got huge, and he sat straight up, wondering exactly why that had happened. Laying back down he started to think about Kaname once more, and thought of his long brown hair and how wonderful it would be to run his fingers through it and pull at it. He smacked himself in the face, and again wondered why he was thinking such things. Slowly he drifted out of consciousness, and had many dreams about Kaname, including a few where his beautiful brown hair was pulled.

Later that day after class was over Yuki went searching for Zero and found him asleep in the stable. She quickly woke him and drug him towards the school building for their nightly patrol. Once to the building Yuki threw Zero's arm badage at him and stuck her tongue our before speaking, "You better not slack off tonight, Zero!" Then she went the other way to patrol, leaving Zero to his own personal patrol. He figured he'd go inside, since he was pretty sure she'd be outside. Once inside the building Zero caught glimpse of Kaname down the hall. They looked at each other for a moment, and Kaname began walking towards Zero, and Zero to Kaname. They reached out for each other and began to kiss. Zero ran his fingers through Kaname's hair and pulled slightly, Kaname licked Zero's bottom lip, and Zero moaned in delight. Breaking the kiss quickly, Kaname pulled Zero towards a closet that was in the hall. He opened the door, pushed Zero in, then followed, and shut the door behind them. Kaname lunged forward and began to kiss Zero again, and ended up falling to the floor on top of Zero. Looking down into his beautiful lavender eyes Kaname lost himself, and in that moment with his guard down Zero flipped him over and was now on top of Kaname. They began to kiss each other and Kaname moaned in extacy.

As quickly as it began it ended and Zero was laying on top of Kaname, they were both panting. Zero ever so gently layed his head down on Kaname's bare chest, then lost himself in his thoughts. Kaname closed his eyes and stroked Zero's silver hair. In that moment Zero reached towards his jacket, which contained his Bloody Rose. As much as he enjoyed this with Kaname, he hated him even more. Taking advantage of Kaname being so relaxed, and almost half asleep, Zero swiftly, but quietly, retrieved his Bloody Rose from his jacket. Just as Kaname began to open his eyes, with a faint smile, and his lips beginning to part to speak words of love to his lover, Zero shot Kaname right through the heart. Collapsing on top of Kaname and blood squirting from the open wound onto Zero's pale flesh, Zero then decided he had nothing much else to do, but kill himself, as well. Just as he rose the Bloody Rose to his right temple, Yuki burst through the door. Her eyes were wide as she took in the scene before her. Quickly she grabbed Zero by his arm and pulled him out into the night to his dorm. Since he was in such shock, she whipped the blood from his bare chest, and even had to pull his pants onto him. She had always loved Zero, secretly, and didn't know what else to do, but run away. Far away. Far away, with him along side her. She grabbed a couple of things from his room, stuffed them in a bag and forced him to carry it. They both ran to her dorm, where she stuffed a few things into another bag, and she carried that one. Then off into the night they were, never to be seen again.

Later someone had obviously found Kaname's bare and bloody body in the closet, and someone obviously realized Yuki and Zero were gone. But no one ever questioned it, because no one could ever figure it out. It just made no sense to them.

Five years later, Yuki and Zero were living in the busy city of Osaka, with two of their own kids. One girl with dark brown hair, like her mother, and lavender eyes, like her father. The other was a boy with silver hair, like his father, and brown eyes, like his mother. They were twins, and they were just turning four in a few weeks. Yuki was sad at first, about Zero killing Kaname, but in the end she realized she had never truly loved Kaname. She had always loved Zero, and when he had killed Kaname it was as if Zero had released Yuki from a cage, and freed her from a hostage. Even if this is a cliche, they truly did live happily ever after.

**End.**


End file.
